Talk:Seo Kaoru
Just leaving this here. Seo Koaru's ability is to control sekirei regardless of whether he winged them or not. They could even be winged by someone else, and he'd still be able to control them. -All Nighter on Baka-Tsuki- (Too laz to make a account.) Seo's Age There is no citation for Seo's supposed 25 year old age. And it's extremely unlikely he could be only 25 years old from what IS canon about his past, his relationship to Asama Takehito, and how long ago Takehito was on Kamakura Island working with the Sekirei. As Seo was a schoolmate and friend of Asama Takehito and Takehito was working with Takami to adjust the FIRST Sekirei who were grown so they could defend the island Seo can only be a year or so younger than Takehito. They were schoolmates. And Asama Takehito was on Kamakura Island adjusting the First Generation Disciplinary Squad sometime after 1999 but before the "invasion" of the unnamed armies which the original Disciplinary Squad defeated, so very likely sometime prior to 2005. Fifteen years before canon. Yes, the artwork doesn't make his age clear other than "older than Minato", but it also does a poor job of making Takami Sahashi look like she's in her mid-40's, a common shortcoming of anime art styles. But if Seo is old enough to call Asama Takehito "sempai" and Asama Takehito graduated with his degree before 2005 (or before whenever the "invasion" happened and the first Disciplinary Squad first saw action) then Seo has to be somewhere between 35-45, and probably closer to 45. Unless there is a confirmable canon citation of him being 25 years old his age needs to be "undetermined", at the very least. And if there is a canon cite for him being 25 that's a prettty big plot hole/oversight by the author. No one who's only 25 is calling Asama Takehito (scientist in the early 2000's so at least a PhD by 2005, so would be at least 40 by the start of canon in 2020 A.D.) "sempai" and being his old school chum. Ryk Oakwine (talk) 02:17, June 10, 2015 (UTC) : Good points. I don't think Seo's age is ever explicitly mentioned. That said, the number was originally put in there by a site admin (TrickSaint) so hopefully there's a good reason for it. It also may be a case of "apparent age" vs. actual...or simply a case of artistic license. Txtracer (talk) 06:58, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :: So, it's been over a year since the issue with Seo's age was pointed out and there's still no citation for where the initial entry came from. His exact age isn't determinable from the information given in the manga or anime but we do know for sure that it's between 40-45. What's the procedure for changing something that has no citation and which we know is inaccurate? It would be far better to have "40-45" as Seo's age than the demonstrably incorrect "25", yes? RykOakwine (talk) 02:36, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::